Safe in my arms
by rjt040190
Summary: After Felicity had an unpleasant encounter with Slade, Oliver was determined to do anything to make her feel safe again. OLICITY


**_Safe in my arms_**

_**I do not own Arrow. :(**_

_**OLICITY!**_

* * *

_In this one, Oliver and Felicity are a couple._

((()))

On a cold, winter night, Felicity was busy with placing some plates and silverware in the dishwasher. Oliver waited patiently for her in the study, as she finished up in the kitchen. They had a nice dinner for two and as Oliver took the last sip of his coffee, he saw Felicity walk in with a smile on her gorgeous face. She was wearing a pair of blue skinny jeans and her favorite black sweater.

"Hey, it's getting late. Aren't you going to bed?" Felicity asked, as she sat on his lap, her arms wrapped around his neck.

Oliver looked up at her and smiled."Yes, I'm going to take a warm bath first." He answered.

"Well lets go, Oliver! I'll get the bath ready for you." She replied, as she gave him a kiss on his forehead.

_**~ 10 minutes later ~**_

Oliver took off his clothes and walked into the bathroom. The bath tub was ready for him, so he sank carefully into it. As his eyes fell shut, he let out a breathy sigh. After a half an hour, he heard Felicity walk in. Oliver's eyes fluttered open and saw her walking towards him. Felicity was in her bath robe, so he assumed that she had taken a shower, while he was enjoying the warm bath. As he observed her from head to toe, a small smile graced his handsome face. Felicity looked very cute with her hair wet and messy. As his eyes roamed over her face and body, he realized that she was wearing _only_ the robe. Oliver tried his best-his _very_ best, but still it was _very_ difficult not to think of what was underneath...

As Felicity took a seat next to the tub on a small wooden table, she grabbed his hands and intertwined their fingers. She kissed his fingers one by one with her eyes closed, taking her time. As Felicity's eyes fluttered open, she cupped his face with both hands and looked him deep in the eyes. Oliver held his breath, hypnotized by her scent and touch. As her hands roamed from his cheeks to his upper arms, Felicity placed open mouthed kisses on his chest. Oliver groaned softly, as he enjoyed her wonderful torture, his eyes closing involuntarily...

At a certain point, Oliver felt her body tremble. It was then, when he grabbed her face lightly and made her look at him.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"You're shivering. Let's get you dressed properly. We're in the middle of winter, you know." he replied, and got up.

Felicity watched, as Oliver stepped out of the tub, admiring him in _all_ his glory...

After watching him for a little while, Felicity heard Oliver clear his throat, her eyes still raking over his muscled body.

"My eyes are up here, Felicity." he said playfully.

As her eyes met his, Felicity turned crimson red and to hide her embarrassment, she hastily grabbed him a towel. Oliver took the towel from her and wrapped it around himself.

It was at_ that_ very moment, when his eyes landed on the diamond ring on her finger.

Oliver smiled, while bringing her hand towards his lips. As he kissed her hand, Felicity swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat.

"Do you like the ring?"

"I don't like it, Oliver. I _love_ it." She uttered, making his heart swell.

As they stood face to face, Felicity placed her hands on his cheeks once more and locked eyes with him. " This means that I'm yours. Am I right?" she whispered.

Oliver nodded, as he looked into her ocean blue orbs."Yes, you are mine and I'm yours. And nobody can ever come between us, Felicity."

"Not even Slade?" she asked, her voice thick with worry.

"Not even Slade.." he simply said.

"OK." Felicity replied, very satisfied.

As Oliver pulled her in a tight embrace, he promised himself to protect the woman he loved with all his heart.

Her face was in the crook of his neck, so she kissed the warm skin there.

Oliver pulled away and said. "We don't have to do this now, Felicity. I know that your mind is consumed by Slade and what happened last week. It was a close call, but luckily Diggle and Detective Lance helped the both of us to get out in time. You're still a bit shaken up, so we don't have to do this, okay? We don't have to make love tonight."

Felicity nodded in agreement." You're right."

"Why don't we get a good night sleep, sweetie? We both need the rest." Oliver suggested.

"Let's go." Felicity replied and grabbed his hand.

_**~ A few minutes later ~**_

Felicity was wearing a white night gown and walked towards Oliver. He was wearing his comfortable sweatpants, while he watched Felicity lay beside him on their bed. Oliver had wrapped her in his arms, as she sighed happily. Neither one of them had the strength to fight the sleep that was trying to take over them... and _yet_ they still fought it like their life depended on it.

Felicity had her eyes open, while being wrapped up in Oliver's warmth. But then she heard Oliver whisper."You are safe with me, Felicity. Close your eyes and go to sleep. I'm looking after you, don't worry."

The feeling of being loved like this, felt amazing to her. Felicity shifted, so she had her back against his chest. His skin was so warm and his scent was intoxicating... As Oliver wrapped himself around her once more, Felicity's eyes fell shut involuntarily. This felt so intimate, more intimate than making love to him. As Oliver placed a gentle kiss on the back of her neck, she promised herself to_ never_ _ever_ think of leaving Oliver again. Not now, not ever.

So with a smile on her face, Felicity slowly drifted off to dreamland...

((()))

When Oliver heard Felicity snore lightly, he knew that she was in a deep sleep. Oliver got up and suited up as The hood. He hastily grabbed his quiver, arrows and bow, and when he was ready, he walked over to their bed.

As Oliver watched Felicity for a few seconds, he caressed her shiny, blonde hair. He softly kissed her on her pink lips and whispered.

"I'll be back soon, sweetie. I just have to take care of something, so you can live without fear anymore. I love you. See you soon."

With a huge lump in his throat, Oliver walked out the door. He didn't want to leave her, but he _had_ to do this for _her. _At this point, Oliver was determined to do _anything_ so Felicity would feel safe again. With Slade still out there, no one was safe. Not Felicity, not his family, not his friends. No one was.

So... Oliver leaped from building to building to finish what Slade started. Oliver didn't care if he would have to fight Slade to the very end. He was going to _this_! Yes, he was...

* * *

**_Leave me your thoughts, please?_**


End file.
